


Memory

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard remembers those he's lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

"Richard," Kahlan said, putting one hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You look so sad."

He nodded and looked at the sky. "It's one year today since my brother died."

Kahlan's mouth fell open – it was unbecoming to a Confessor, and she shut it quickly. She understood his loss, though by magic she had Dennee back in some form. Richard had marked the anniversary of his father's death by going into the woods alone for two days and she'd let him go without a word. This anniversary she hadn't been anticipating. She squeezed his shoulder. Words seemed inadequate. Richard slipped one arm around her waist and held her close.

"We've all lost people," he said softly. "We have to remember them. My father used to say that people live on in our hearts and memories."

"They do," Kahlan said, thinking of her own losses. She blinked away tears of her own and said, resolutely, "And I know that they are in the arms of the Creator now the veil is repaired."

It was the best comfort she could offer and it was enough, for it drew a smile and he bent to kiss her forehead.


End file.
